


Team Aweome

by PEZWolf



Series: Project obsidian [8]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Team Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEZWolf/pseuds/PEZWolf
Summary: Varian and Eugene make a pretty good team.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Project obsidian [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695232
Kudos: 62





	Team Aweome

“Remind me again how I got stuck being a babysitter again.”  
“First off, you are not my babysitter. I am sixteen-years-old. Secondly, everyone else was busy today and Rapunzel and my dad did not want me to do this by myself.”   
“But why did it have to be today? You could have just gotten Lance to do it.”   
“But how else am I going to get team awesome together for some quality time.”   
“Well when you say it like that, it makes more sense.”   
It was a bright day in Corona and Varian and Eugene were in the marketplace. Varian was going from storefront to storefront getting different materials for his project that he was working on. He wanted to do this all by himself, he is almost an adult for God’s sake. But his dad and Rapunzel did not want him going out on his own. Earlier that month there were some older kids who had cornered him in the streets and had beat him with every inch of his life. They wanted to “punish him” for what he did to Corona a year ago.   
It was Rapunzel who had found him. She had been doing her rounds and had seen blood from around the corner and had seen him. He was in the hospital for about two weeks, and the entire time she had been mothering him. His dad was also going crazy. He yelled at Eugene for a long time that the guards had not been doing their job with protecting the civilians and how they all were lazy because the captain, meaning Eugene was also lazy. It took a long time for him to calm down.   
So now Quirin and Rapunzel were having someone with him at all times when going out into the marketplace. Varian had tried many times to leave his followers behind by running off, but they always found him.   
So here he was trying to make the most of his time being “protected” and not being annoyed. He was actually happy that Eugene was with him today because he was not trying to be professional and taking this to the next level. Everyone else he had following him in the past had scared off anyone who so looked at him. It was horrible and embarrassing.   
But today it was just him and Eugene and Varian was looking forward to this. He never really got to spend time with his older brother figure anymore because they both were so busy. Varian was always constantly having to work on projects for the kingdom, he currently was working on about five of them at the same time and still had twenty more that he still needed to start. Eugene was the Captain of Corona’s royal guard, so he was also constantly doing other things. So for once, they did have a little time to hang out.   
“Okay, all I am saying is that you are lucky that you have me here. I don’t think you could not carry all of this stuff by yourself. Your arms are too short.”   
“My arms are not as short as they used to be. I have grown a lot over the last year and a half.”  
“You still are shorter than me.”  
“Well, you also are ten years older than me, old man. Also, I just would have made multiple trips to get stuff.”   
“Did you really have to pull the age card? If I am an old person, what does that make the king? Or Shorty!? Man if I am he is beyond ancient.”   
“I think he should have been dead years ago. I can’t believe that he is still walking around and is alive.”   
“Kid, you do realize that he wears a diaper for obvious reasons. Also, I don’t think that he is actually living, more like trying to stay alive.”  
“Did you just call me kid? I am not a kid.”   
“As you said, I am ten years older than you, making you a kid.”   
“We are now just going around in a circle.”   
“Are you almost done with your shopping kid, my arms are about to fall off.”  
“Yeah, we are almost done. I just have one more stop on my list.”   
They stopped in front of Uncle Monty’s shop and went inside. Eugene and Varian put down the things that they bought earlier and went to the counter to look at the treats.   
”Choose anything you want Eugene. You have been helping me the entire morning, so I want to buy something for all the trouble that I put you through.”  
”Really kid, you don't have to. I am happy to help the best kid I have ever known.”  
”Eugene I am getting paid for helping the kingdom for being the royal alchemist. As you said I am just a kid so I don't need all the money I am getting. I have enough to pay for a small treat. Just pick something.”  
”Thanks, kid.”  
Eugene and Varian got their treats and got their previous buys and headed back to the castle.   
When they got back they put everything in Varian’s lab and got set up.   
“You don’t have to stick around anymore. I have taken up enough of your day as it is. You can go see Rapunzel or something. It has been, what, five hours since you last saw her. You must be getting worried. “  
“Wow kid. You know I can spend a longer time away from my fiancé than five hours. I am happy to help you kid. I have nothing else to do today anyways.”  
“You sure you want to help me. I know you like to breathe the fresh air and you really don’t get any of that down here.”  
“It is fine, kid, I just want to help you.”  
“Okay let’s get started then.”  
Varian explained what needed to be done to Eugene. Eugene actually got most of what Varian said, but probably because he dumbed it down for him. It was actually kind of fun. Mixing things and maybe causing the occasional explosion.   
Later that night Rapunzel went looking for Varian and Eugene. Quirin told them that Varian had yet to come home and Rapunzel had yet to see Eugene too. She went to the most probable place that they would be.   
Sure enough, in Varian’s lob she found both of them asleep on a desk where it looked like they were in the middle of something. Rapunzel just smiled and left them to sleep. Team Awesome deserves some rest.


End file.
